


My wife. My life

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark Past, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, I Love You, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad and Happy, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: "What matters most to me in this world is to be by your side." I hold her hands firmly and decisively. "You are my wife. You are my life. I would kill anyone who dared to speak ill of you behind your back."© All rights reserved.© The characters I will use for this story belong to their creator: Eichiro Oda.
Relationships: Charlotte Cracker/Reader
Kudos: 9





	My wife. My life

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : This story contains sexual content. If you don't like this type of content, don't keep reading, even if it means that you will lose information from the story.

I am complaining of pain! Damn Katakuri and his ways of leaving me on the floor! I love my brother, but I hate it when they throw me on the floor and I have a terrible pain in my back. I admit, I don't like being hurt. I had enough of receiving that blow and having this scar on my face. It's been a long time since that, but it's like all that happened yesterday.

I just want to get this fucking workout over with and go home. Katakuri doesn't seem to like the idea that I'm getting weak. I get a long sigh from him as he squats down to keep up with me. I just get a disapproving look.

"If Mom was watching you, she would have already taken your commanding position."

"And also the post of cookie minister." I hear my little sister Smoothie talking, who has a cup in her hand.

"You don't have to rub that in my face! I'll put my whole body in it until I can sit down." I know I'm getting weak.

"You must have a blank mind. Lately I see you worrying, it is not normal for you." Katakuri extends a hand to me to help me up, which I accepted.

"Is it because of ___?"

I don't even answer Smoothie's question. What's more, my mind goes blank for a few moments thinking clearly about what was happening to me. Could it be because Mom is rushing me to have a grandchild?

"Please tell me you at least slept with her."

"And you're young enough to ask such questions!" It's okay that she's 25, but fuck!

"And you're a 35-year-old man who hasn't fucked his wife yet! You've been married for a year!"

"Smoothie..."

"Sorry, nii-san." Smothie bows her head apologizing.

And I don't blame her. Yes, I've been married to ___ for a year now. Mom didn't really like the idea of one of her sons who is in charge of the commander's post having to get married since, according to her, it was a misdirect. Our obligation is to protect Mom and the kingdom from anyone.

All that changed when a powerful family arrived and wanted to form an alliance with Mom. What they proposed was to give them military weapons in exchange for their daughter marrying one of their sons. At first, she wanted to form an alliance with Perospero; however, the father of this young woman said that he preferred his daughter to marry one of his commanders. And without further ado, Mother agreed to let me marry her.

The truth is that I did not like the idea of getting married. I wanted to continue living my life as a single man and keep my eye on the ball. But I mustn't upset Mother because of what I agreed to.

The next day, after the alliance, I had to meet in person this young woman who, from what I heard, was five years younger than me. Well at least it wasn't a girl who had just turned 18. The young woman was waiting for me at the fountain near Mother's castle. She had her back to me so I couldn't see her face. And when she heard my footsteps, she turned completely around where I could see her beauty.

I remember that moment as if it were yesterday. I was stunned to see her. I didn't know how to react, especially with that smile she gave me. My sickly mind wanted to disfigure her; however, I held back and was able to admire such beauty. And the difference in size was quite enormous. I would say that her head reached the crotch area, so I'm not complaining. That way I wouldn't have to bend over.

When she spoke to me I was stunned by her voice. Sweet and velvety as if she were an angel. A creature that has fallen from heaven to sin with me. That sounded pretty good in my head. ___ calls out to me. A beautiful name for someone so young and so beautiful.

We kept talking until we didn't even realize it was night. We had a good time, I'll give you that. "You know? I heard that he was cruel and ruthless, but, knowing you, it's just the opposite", those were his words as she went off to her bedroom making my cheeks blush at such a confession. Why the hell do I get like an idiot in love when I'm around her?

And I know the answer. ___ made me feel special, like I was a child. I even acted like a child in front of her sometimes, laughing and cuddling. A love that I hadn't received in a long time from my mother or my brothers and sisters. A feeling that I had been longing for for a long time. I didn't want to admit it, but I was falling in love with her until the wedding day came.

I don't know why, but every time it was time to communicate that ___ was definitely going to be my wife, my nerves increased. Maybe because of the excitement of finding someone who liked her and treated me in a special way. God! I can't forget her dress! I had in front of me a goddess that even my brothers congratulated me on. I was sweating my ass off, afraid I was going to screw it up. And it wasn't like that. Everything turned out perfect thanks to her.

Every smile she gave me was a way of telling me not to worry that everything was going well. I feel so extremely stupid around her. She was always by my side talking to the guests and even broke the big cake that Mom had ordered. She is simply perfect in my eyes and you could tell by my smile every time I looked at her.

And now we live together as husband and wife on Biscuits Island where I am the minister of that place. The house is big enough to fit both of us. And on that very night of the wedding it was a great opportunity to hold her in my arms and feel her for the first time. I wished for it and I don't know how many times I dreamed of it. However, it didn't happen. "I'm still not ready to have sex with you," were some very harsh words to my head and my heart.

I decided to give her time to get used to this new life. And that meant sleeping on your own, too. Me in one room and her in another. Shit! Don't I know how to trust me? Why does she run away from me when I just want to be near her? And it's been a year now and we're back to square one. We look like complete strangers.

And now here I am, with my two brothers a little worried about the marriage if everything went well. It's great for me because I have a great wife who takes care of me and gives me all the love in the world. However, not having her for myself only makes me think of many things that are worse than death itself.

Without realizing it, I feel like someone is resting their hand on my shoulder making me look up and she was my sister. It makes me angry that she's taller than me, but she's half legged, after all.

"Why don't you talk to her? Talking solves things."

"It's not easy," I plead with my eyes closed.

"If you don't solve this problem, Mom won't hesitate to break the alliance." My eyes open wide when I hear Katakuri's words.

"I will never part with her! Never!" I shout to both of them facing each other. "Mom can't take away what makes me happy!"

"So work it out if you don't want things to get worse."

And he is right. Katakuri was always right about one thing. I sat down with my head and then I left that room ready to go to Biscuits Island. The truth is that it was already being done and it was about going home to be with her.

Just talking solves things, but what if we really don't solve things? Will Mom really break the alliance if I don't have a child with her? I don't mind having a child right now, I just want to share a bed with her. Waking up in the morning and knowing that she has been sleeping with me all night. To see her smile and to say good morning to me.

That's all I ask for in my life. Fuck! Is it that hard? Thanks to my sister Brûlée's mirrors I got home. It was a kind of shortcut and the truth is that my sister's ability was an advantage. I was already in front of my home. Big and luxurious made of all kinds of candy. I breathe in the atmosphere with all the tranquility of the world and then release it on my lips. It's now or never. I must talk to her.

I open the door of my house and the first thing I hear are the footsteps of ___ walking back and forth. At this hour I suppose she is setting the table.

"I'm home now," I shout, announcing my arrival as usual.

"Welcome, darling." And, as always, she welcomes me from the entrance with a smile. I blush like an idiot when she calls me like this, I'm not used to it. "I thought you were going to be late, you know, because of Katakuri-san's training."

"My brother actually took pity on me and let me go," I lie.

"That's great. Come, dinner is ready."

How this woman takes care of me. I'm a disaster for certain things and I just didn't expect my life to change because of her. My wife. I still didn't believe it. I smile like an idiot when I think of that name in my head.

My steps become firm as I approach the table with the dishes already on top of me. As neat as ever. I would have scattered everything without a second thought and eaten like a pig as I used to do when I was a child. And my eyes go to the kitchen which was not far away. I approach to lean on the entrance, watching my wife concentrate on her task. Fuck, in that position I would like to hug her. So small and so delicate. Although when she gets angry she is a thousand times worse than me.

"I must do it. It's my chance," with that thought in my head, I walk over to where I was ___ to lean my whole body over and embrace her, feeling her jump in surprise. God, how I missed this feeling of closeness to her. I feel calm and relaxed.

"Cracker, are you okay?"

"I'm great." I can't tell you how relaxed I feel being with you.

"Has Katakuri-san done anything to make you this way?"

"Like what?"

"Cuddly and unloving." She just laughs sweetly. "Although the truth doesn't bother me."

"You would never bother."

"When it comes to clothes scattered on the floor, yes."

"Because I am lazy at picking them up."

"You idiot."

"You idiot."

Now or never. This is my big chance. I want to do it with her, I've always wanted it and I've wanted it badly. I raise my arm to hold that ladle that was in her hand receiving a sound of surprise from her. Without waiting for it, I turn her completely around and without any effort, I make her sit on the countertop, thus having a little more height. My hands begin to run down her thighs, trying to tempt her. I want her to play along.

"Cracker, what are you doing?" From her tone of voice, I got the slight feeling that she wasn't liking it.

"Playing." A slightly hoarse sound comes out of my throat as I decide to lick her earlobe.

"Cracker, stop, I'm with the food."

"I want dessert," I say with a broad smile on my lips, "and it's right under my nose.

"Cracker...," she calls to me, but I ignore her completely. I just listen to my instinct that I wanted this so badly, "Cracker stop." My hands ascend to the inside of her thighs wanting to reach that forbidden part of her being. I feel my body starting to emanate that warmth that I know so well. I was getting excited about it. "Cracker stop!"

And, for the first time, after a year of marriage, I feel ___'s hands and legs leaning on my body and pushing me hard away from her. I just look at her in confusion without understanding why she rejected me like that. She always accepted every mime from me because she usually does it with me. Now it's different. Something strange resurfaces inside me. My heart was pumping hard without understanding why. I just looked at her in surprise.

I see how she embraces herself as if protecting herself from me. Is she afraid? Have we been together so long and I see that she is afraid? I couldn't help it, I was getting angry in a supernatural way. I never saw her behave that way. I would never hurt her. I clench my teeth and fists where my knuckles turn white from the pressure. I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" I scream all over the house and watch as she jumps out of the room at my scream. "This is the first time in a long time you're looking at me with fear, like you're afraid I'm going to hurt you! I would never fucking hurt you!"

She says nothing. She just shuts up about my sudden attack, all the more reason to piss me off!

"We've been married a year and I've given you enough time to get used to this new life! I'm sick of waiting! You don't know how much I want to make you mine and hear my name groan!" I hold my hands over my head trying to think clearly what I was going to say. But the rage consumed me. "And the worst thing is that we don't share a bed!"

"Cracker... it's hard to explain..."

"What is difficult to explain?" I repeat that phrase, as I approach the table and, with one movement, I break it into pieces.

"Cracker, please stop!"

"What's hard to explain?! Tell me!"

"I can't..."

I feel like my heart was breaking into pieces as if bullets were being fired into it. Why are you making me suffer? Could it be that...?

"It's because of my face, isn't it?"

I get a surprised look from her as if she didn't expect that sentence.

"It's because of this scar, isn't it?" I reach out my hand to my face touching that wound that runs all over my face. "You are afraid to see a monster like me at night and that he will hurt you."

"Cracker is not what you..."

"I thought I'd found someone who didn't care about the way I was. Who accepted me as I am." And, for a long time, I feel something falling down my cheeks. I was crying, letting out all that pain. "You gave me everything I didn't have as a child. Love, compassion... And now... And now my heart is aching."

"Cracker...," she was going to say something, but I stopped her.

"Leave me... I want to be alone."

I didn't want to see her face because of the pain I was feeling emotionally. It was unbearable as if needles had been stuck in my heart and left me vulnerable for a few minutes. My breathing became heavier every time I approached my room. I slam the door and sit on the bed trying to control all those emotions that have come up instantly. Why are you doing this to me? What did I do?

With heaviness, I take off my shoulder pad and my shoes without wanting to do anything. The kilt was already in the way, so I threw it hard across the room. And reluctantly, I'm getting rid of my traditional hairstyle, turning off the highlights in my pigtails first. I feel my world falling apart. There is no longer any reason to continue living in this shitty life.

Now, releasing all that pressure from my hairstyle cascading down my back, I bring my hands to my face trying to suppress those tears that wanted to come out. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to suffer anymore. I just wanted to know the truth. That's all I ask.

My ears get louder when I hear ___ knocking on the door. I did not answer. I didn't want to see her. I was physically and mentally broken. However, she opened the door no matter what I said. Her steps are slow and steady at the same time. She was staring at the floor and I could see her feet. She was in front of me and I didn't want to look up to see her.

"I told you I want to be alone," I grunt in annoyance.

"Cracker, I can't stand it anymore and even more so knowing that I hurt you."

"You want a divorce, don't you?"

"No, I just want you to listen to me and then make a decision whether to stay with me or not."

Will you tell me what was going on? Why are you avoiding me? I didn't say anything about it. I just hear a little sigh from her understanding the situation.

"Remember I told you that I used to be married?

"Yes, I remember."

"I was very young, but my father wanted to form an alliance with that man through the wedding because he had so much power. I didn't refuse, I wanted to do his will. ___'s voice was firm and courageous. "Everything was perfect in the marriage, but all that changed." Now it changes to one of fear as if remembering an atrocious past. "One day, he came home drunk, he didn't stop screaming like a madman. I asked him to stop, but everything was in vain. He hit me... he raped me..."

My head automatically goes up when I hear those words on the young lady's lips. How could anyone hit someone like her? So beautiful and so perfect. And even more so, raping her.

"My first time was not pretty. From that day on, she started to mistreat me and treat me as if I were an object. I told my father and he understood the situation. I asked for a divorce and separated from that man."

"___..."

"I couldn't sleep, I always had nightmares about that man and I even had to go to the doctor to get checked." His body began to tremble and he took his hands to his body as protection. "I had already healed from the bruises and the vaginal tearing, but I didn't fully recover mentally. My doctor told me that I didn't have any cure for that remedy, that time would tell. And he told me that if I didn't heal my mind I... I..." She becomes a little choppy as if she will have a hard time saying what she fears so much. "I could not have children."

My pupils dilate instantly when I hear those words from her. Couldn't I have children because of that? Would it have affected her so much? I see how her cheeks are decorated by a few tears from her not bearing it anymore.

"I wanted to tell you, really. But I was so scared that I even feared that if you told your mother, maybe our alliance would be broken. I was afraid of not giving you children because of that trauma, that I would not serve as a wife. You are the first man who made me feel like a fool in love and that is why I treated you with affection because I saw in you someone who needed affection. I know that you would never hurt me," she takes a deep breath to continue, "but I can't go on with this fear!

I didn't let her talk anymore. I embraced her with all my strength without hurting her in any way. I didn't want to crush her with my arms. I didn't reciprocate her hug because I know she was surprised by my act. She expected something other than a hug.

"I don't give a shit if you can't give me children," I clarify by separating myself a little from her to look her in the eye and see what I'm saying is real, "I don't give a shit what mum says. I don't give a shit what others think about you."

"But Cracker..."

"What I care about most in this world is being by your side." I hold her hands firmly and decisively. "You are my wife. You are my life. I would kill anyone who dared to speak ill of you behind your back."

Her eyes shone as if she would have liked to hear those words.

"Cracker...," he whispers my name and stops his tears.

"I wouldn't abandon you for anything in the world You're the first woman a cruel and ruthless guy has ever liked."

"But deep down you're like a child. Sweet, brave and with many dreams."

"Because you made me bring out the child inside me." I rest my forehead on hers while looking into her eyes. "I want to share my life with you."

"And I with you, Cracker." Her smile comes back to life giving me that feeling of peace that I wanted so much to have. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you and hurt you."

"Now it doesn't matter. What matters now is that we are here, you and I, and no one else."

I kiss her with determination, savouring those lips that I so longed to taste again. It was a mixture of strawberries and tears, and yet it was addictive. How long had it been since I had kissed her? I didn't want to think about it. Now my desire is to be with her more than ever. Our mouths move wanting to have more contact with what, playfully, I bite her lower lip receiving a little whimper from her, but I take advantage to invade her mouth with my tongue.

It was a fight of the one who dominated the one and I know perfectly well who was going to win that battle. I, of course. She surrendered completely to me. My hands, leaning on ___'s small back, slowly go through that whole area until they reach her bottom where I squeeze them firmly. I receive a small gasp from her on my lips. My eyes sparkled with pleasure, amused to see her expressions. And decisively, I lift her up to sit astride me. Her look was one of pure confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" My voice gets a little hoarse from that kiss.

"Cracker I don't...," I don't let it end because I kiss her again. A kiss that showed love and confidence.

"I want to make love to you," I say resolutely, not separating from her lips, "I want you to forget that trauma. The one you are sharing your bed with is me and not with another man. Be mine tonight, ___. I beg you, I implore you."

It's rare for me to ask for that kind of thing, but for her I would do anything. I just hope she accepts because I couldn't stand to be like that anymore without feeling her. Her little hands explore between my hair, almost intertwining her fingers with them to hold them firmly causing me to grunt. And it wasn't pain, it was satisfaction. She came to my lips to say what I so longed to hear:

"Make love to me, Cracker."

A time bomb is activated inside me and I kiss it with more fury than before. I didn't want to be separated from her. The desire to have her by my side produced an absolute happiness that I could not explain. I kept biting her lips in a dominant way. I had to control my wild side; although, it's impossible. Her perfume, her lips, her skin... everything about her was driving me crazy.

I leave her lips for a moment, which had some scars caused by my bites and I bite her neck leaving some marks. She is mine and nobody else's. I will mark her as many times as I want so that everyone knows who owns her. The gasps of ___ echo throughout the room giving me to understand that she liked the way I treated her. With some shyness, she strokes the entire length of my well-formed back from those trainings of my brother. I just licked and bit the gap between her neck and her shoulder.

My wife lifts her body a bit, wanting to reach a certain area. I was so concentrated that I groaned as I felt my earlobe biting from time to time. God, since when has she become a flirt? I was melting at her bites and the occasional lick. The trousers were already being annoying, they were squeezing me in a supernatural way.

Forgive me, but it was impossible for me to control my animal instinct. I tore the top of that dress where I heard a slight groan from her. I receive an inquisitive look as if she didn't like it.

"Cracker, that was a dress your sister gave me as a present.

"Fuck the dress, you're prettier this way." I look at her for a moment already looking at her half-naked body. I'm grateful that I'm tall and can see every detail of her.

"You are a pervert." She She blows up the annoying cheeks to which I hold her face with my hand and deflates them.

"You're getting to know my playful side, my dear."

With the other hand free, I hold her wrists easily by raising them to the height of her head. I like having her like this, at my mercy and so helpless, and that I am the one who provokes those moans that come from her lips. Oh, but there was one thing left that covered the view. I smile like a maniac where she only trembles with emotion? I wouldn't know, but it wasn't fear she had in her eyes.

I went over to that annoying garment that covered her breasts and took it with my teeth. A few seconds later, I pulled it out of its socket, freeing both its mounts from that annoying bra.

"Cracker, we need to talk about 'don't tear my clothes when you're excited'." For one reason, I found it funny.

"I think that talk won't do much good since I'll keep doing it."

"At least do me the favor of... Ah!"

Sensitive, huh? I already put a breast in my mouth without any difficulty and started sucking it as if it were a hungry little child. To make it easier, I raised her body a little more with one of my arms so that she could sit down and her breasts were at the same level as my face. From time to time I watched my wife's face. The faces I made made made my limb harder than I even think it grew a little more than I thought. Fuck! Look what this girl is doing to my body.

I let go of her wrists for a moment to hold firmly the other breast, massaging it. I had no difficulty at all as my hand was big enough. However, she rests her hands on my hair and squeezes them tightly where I grunt with satisfaction almost biting one of her nipples. I was liking it, and I wanted to prove it. I give a slight suction on her nipple to release it suddenly where I get a little moaning from her.

I raise my eyes, amused. Fuck, I was getting horny and it was fun to see her face. I was panting trying to catch my breath, her face was fucking sexy. "If it goes on like that, it'll explode", she was mentalizing me. And with a rather playful look, I took my hand towards one of her buttocks and gave a slight slap where she moaned in surprise.

"Cracker!"

"What? I wanted to know what it sounded like." Another hit, another sound. "And I like it."

"Stop it! It's not funny, you pervert!"

With one quick move, I lay her down on the bed and stay on top of her. My knees were placed on each side of her waist while my hands were resting around my beloved's head.In this position I could feel perfectly the difference in height and I was grateful that the bed was big. 

"With my tongue I can run perfectly all over your body, did you know that?"

"That's not fair. Inflate those cheeks again, as I loved to bother her. "You're too big and I'm too small next to you."

"But you can feel my whole being."

Shyness is what you reflect now in her eyes when I said that. She looks so pretty like that. I love that side of her. She puts her hands on my well formed chest touching them slowly. She had already touched them, but this time, it was different. The air we breathe there is sexual tension between the two of us. Our caresses went beyond affection. It was desire and we could not resist it.

I give light sighs every time her hands descend touching every area of my being until they reach the kerb of my trousers. I thought I had taken them off, but I can see that I haven't. My eyes are fixed on his and I could see desire, he even bit his lip. Fuck! I'm on fire and the bitch wouldn't stop playing with my garment. Take it off, damn it! I'm begging you with my eyes! And as if my pleas were heard, she pulls down my trousers along with my boxers showing my manhood.

Her lips form a kind of "o" looking at my member with surprise. I can even notice how his body trembles before such magnificence. I take his hands delicately so that he can rest them on it and start caressing it. I can't deny it, I've been shaking and a hoarse groan is coming from my throat.

"It's huge."

"I know," I smile amused at his expression.

"You're just huge."

"Will you still say I'm huge?"

"It's true."

I laugh lightly approaching her face to kiss her lips while my hands continue to explore her body. Memorizing little by little every pore of her skin until I get rid of what was left of press on her. I can smell the excitement. It was an exquisite smell. I hold her buttocks tightly listening to a small sound of protest.

"I can't stand the urge to stick my dick in your dirty vagina."

"Don't say such things!" My fingers were already caressing her entrance. It's so wet. How can you tell that I drive you crazy, huh?

"But it's the truth." I bite her chin while sticking about two fingers inside her. It was already wet and I didn't need to prepare it.

I move them with some speed receiving those moans that I so much wanted to hear. I didn't look away from her at all times. I even licked my lips in real excitement. My dick was screaming at me to penetrate it now. And that's what I'll really do. I attract the body of my beloved while I get high, sitting on the bed with her on top.

We both moan at the same time as we feel the touch of our sexes. Her arms surround my neck as support and I hold her hips. We were ready to be one. There was no turning back. I wanted her and she wanted me. I kiss her sweetly so it's up to me as I help her get down and stick my dick in her once and for all.

Oh for Kami! What a nice feeling. She hugs me tightly which even bites my neck so I grunt slightly. I hold firmly her ass helping her to climb up and down on me. It's exquisite to hear her breathing near my ear as we bonded. It is delicious this feeling. As I wished to feel it.

Our movements are increasing each time we felt the friction of one against the other. I didn't stop kissing her and she didn't stop kissing me. ___'s hands intertwine again in my hair giving a little pull causing her to growl even more as I slightly bite her neck leaving a mark.

That room was becoming a witness of our love. Two bodies merged into one. Sweating like never before and that the movements were going faster. I didn't want this to end, it was too exciting, but I know that at some point this would end. Each time her vaginal walls were pressing hard on my member giving me the impression that an orgasm was about to come. Just a little more, little one. I want to feel you even more.

I am about to end too. I hold firmly her hips while I get on my knees without separating from her at any moment wanting to penetrate her with more strength than before. She nails her nails to my back giving a tremendous scream reaching the blessed orgasm. And I come inside her and can't stand it anymore. Fuck, this tasted great to me. I attract her to my body by hugging her with love and she kisses all over my face.

We both didn't feel exhausted from sharing this moment, but it was worth it. I kept looking at her face. She was so beautiful when she was tired. A smile forms on my face in a silly way that she notices and just laughs.

"Do I have monkeys on my face?"

"Oh, not at all," I honestly draw her body to me, "it's just... you look pretty like that."

"Silly," she lightly slaps my chest while laughing.

"___," I call out to her, receiving her attention in me, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cracker."

_One month later..._

I'm fed up with Katakuri throwing me down! Can't he be a little more gentle with me? I'm getting old! Although I shouldn't complain, I'm in a good mood because they've taken the reward out of my head. I'm evenly matched by my sister Smoothie. I don't know how that girl does it to outdo me.

And another day where I come home and want to be with my dear wife. I will have already put on a lover's face.

"I'm home now!"

"Oh, you're back at last."

"Sorry if I was late, my brother kept me," I apologize by patting ___'s head.

"It's all right. Come, please." She grabs my hand, leading me to the kitchen. I can feel her excitement.

My eyes are stuck on the counter with a big box to which I raise my eyebrow a little curious and strange. What does that do there? I didn't quite understand that I was even looking at the girl who was only smiling.

"It's for you."

"For me?" I stress the question a little by holding that box. "It's not my birthday yet."

"Don't be silly and open it."

Why so much effort? Well, what a remedy. Carefully, I open the box, I don't want to come across anything unexpected. I enlarge my eyes when I see what was inside. What the hell? Subject as a kind of shirt, but it was too small. This won't even fit! And there was not only one but a few more. Is this some kind of joke? I didn't get it.

She just smiled funny in my face for not understanding anything. Fuck! I'm not in a position to think! And the last thing I see is a letter. I hope this paper tells me what's going on and doesn't leave me in doubt. I start reading it:

_Hello!_

_I know you don't know us, but very soon you will, just be patient. There are only eight months left for you to see us._

_We want to ask you a favour: take good care of Mum in these eight months because it will be a very long process. Protect her from any illness. Make sure she eats well so that we grow strong and healthy. If she gets angry with you, you only have to understand that we are to blame. When Mummy feels that we are moving, we want you to be the first to feel our kicks._

_Make Mom happy because we know you are the best dad in the world._

_With love,_  
Your children.

I was shaking when I finished reading the letter. My eyes were fixed on the phrase "my children". I turn my head a little towards the clothes and then towards the belly of ____. This is not possible. This has to be a dream. She is...

"I'm pregnant, Cracker."

Without being able to avoid it, I hug her tightly, holding her up in the air while I rest my head on her belly, listening to her laugh.

"Since when?"

"Since a month ago."

"My children. How many are there?

"From what the doctor saw, there are two. I couldn't tell you if they were twins or fraternal twins.

I was happy at this news that I kissed her, not once or twice, but many times that she was kissing me back. She is pregnant. I cured her trauma. Now I have to take care, not only of her, but also of our children.

I cannot deny that. She is my wife. She is my life. And I would kill anyone who hurt her.


End file.
